dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Atla vs Dial
Plot Dial manages to punch Atla in the face and sends him flying off a cliff and into a cave as he follows him and continues to pummel the Arlian. Dial uses Vanishing Ball against Atla, but he manages to deflect it and punches Dial in the gut before sending him flying with a kick to the gut. Dial follows up with Final Kamehameha and manages to hit him - causing him to wound him significantly. Following his attack; Dial enters his Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación once again and proceeds to pummel Atla with his Full Power as Atla attempts to dodge each of his attacks as Dial attacks without any concern for his own safety. Dial kicks Atla in the gut before following up with punch to the face and an elbow to the back - impaling him with his spike as he launches Super Arcane Full-Powered Hi-Speed Fear Flash at him and reduces the entire area to ruin - as underground lakes and lava streams are no longer underground and the area now resembles the Ruined Earth map from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Atla stands up and appears to be severely wounded by the attack as he questions how the Hybrid got so strong between the start of the Assault and now. Dial reveals that while he was and wasn't fighting - he was conducting image training to better himself and as such he was able to gain more power over his Sorcerer God Forms and tells him that he has mastered all his senses to a point that he can detect the slightest shifts in one's ki. Atla compliments in his evolution and tells him that he is a worthy foe and doesn't wish to kill him, but he wants to make Vegeta pay and tells him that he acknowledges the Hybrid as he begins to power up as an aura surrounds him and a massive tremor begins to ripple through out the area as the gigantic waves surround the area and lightning sparks down the area. Several debris begins to float upwards before shattering as large fissures form around Earth as the energy is felt throughout time and even by everyone at the Tournament of Power. The platform the two are standing on crumbles away into the water as Dial flies upwards and attempts to blast him, but the energy blasts are distorted by his rise in energy as Atla continues to power before finally everything settles as his power-up finishes. Dial is confused as the Arlian didn't even achieve a new transformation and has simply powered-up. Atla dashes over to Dial and punches him in the gut with a heavy strike and sends him flying into a cliff. Atla picks up the Hybrid by the tail and continuously smashes him up against the cliff before kicking him through it, and sending crashing through the ground before finally stopping at the Break Wasteland where Piccolo trained Gohan. Atla fires his an energy sphere at Dial which sends him flying into a mountain, however, he is able to survive the explosion as he prepares to dodge Atla's attack, but he fails to dodge in time and receives a heavy blow shocking him at the fact that he was able to dodge the attack and wondering if Atla is even faster in his new state. Battles *Dial (Ultimate F-Emerald Form/Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) vs. Atla (Reborn/Pump-Up) Category:Fanga